


oh, fuck

by boyslightup



Category: Torchwood
Genre: First Time, Hook-Up, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Ghost Mission, Love Bites, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyslightup/pseuds/boyslightup
Summary: Much to Norton's entertainment, Andy breaks his 'swearing is unprofessional' rule while they're alone doing some very unprofessional things.
Relationships: Andy Davidson/Norton Folgate
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	oh, fuck

**Author's Note:**

> i relistened to ghost mission the other day (for the billionth time) and now this exists. yeah.

At the end of a particularly long Friday, Norton Folgate isn't surprised when he finds himself in Andy Davidson's bedroom for the first time. The lights, let alone anything else, aren’t off yet when he's straddling Andy’s lap on the edge of his bed. This isn’t the nineteen-fifties, so he lets himself enjoy the privilege of not having to mess around in the dark. No one cares about what he’s doing as he loosens Andy’s tie and unbuttons the collar of his dress shirt.

Norton revels with sweet satisfaction in the sigh he receives with his mouth against Andy’s. It’s a sound he’s spent more time imagining than he’d like to admit. Having Andy's hands on his waist, one down lower than the other, sends a shiver up his spine while he makes a mess of Andy’s sensitive neck with his mouth.

When Norton gives a soft bite, Andy’s breath hitches and he throws his head back. “Fuck,” he moans. Norton kisses him then does it again. “Oh,  _ fuck _ .”

Norton pulls in a deep breath to collect himself but fails to suppress a smirk. “Did you just-” The voice of Andy enforcing his juvenile ‘no swearing’ rule from the day they met rings in his mind. He knows it’s a silly thing to be concerned with right now, especially while Andy stares at him, concerned. “I thought you said you never swear?”

Andy's face twists into confusion. “Why on earth did that cross your mind just now? Is that the sort of thing you think about when you’re about to have sex?” His eyes widen when he finishes speaking.

“Is that what we’re doing, are we?” Norton teases. Everything in him lights up when Andy swallows hard and refuses to meet his eyes. He’s forced to look back at Norton when he hooks his forefinger under his chin and tilts it up. “Hmm?”

“If-” Andy bites his lip, “If, uh,” he forces a pained expression. “If that’s what you want?”

“Well,” Norton derails his previous train of thought as his mind drifts to where Andy’s dragging it. He sits higher, being a little too rough as he pushes Andy down onto his bed. It leaves him hovering above him, one hand on either side of his head. His gaze trails down Andy and pride swells in his chest. “How about we get you out of that uniform and find out?”

**Author's Note:**

> title may or may not be due to my lack of creativity with titles. oops.


End file.
